evnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Rmfitzgerald50
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message; my only request is that you sign and date your entries by inserting '-- ~~~~''' at the end. Thank you. action=edit&section=new}} Start a new talk topic.'' ---- Welcome, various Thanks RMF. I do a lot of editing at the Wookieepedia, so I'm a bit familiar. Are you a member or the Ambrosia boards? Killik Twilight 02:11, 14 April 2006 (UTC) *Hahahahaha, why is there so much site activity? I was randomly browsing Wikia when I ran across this Wiki, then I put up a link over at the Ambrosia forums to spread the news. So yes, there is a link – I put it up. :) Killik Twilight 04:07, 14 April 2006 (UTC) Welcome, image uploads Thanks for the welcome, RMF. I've just been making some minor new pages. My one question is: how do you make those little side-bars, like on the ships and weapons? Other than that, I'm good. --J23T 20:05, 14 April 2006 (UTC) *Thank you very much, RMF. That will help me a lot. Hmmm.. I'd better get working on updating the pages I added with that new info... Thanks Again, J23T 21:31, 14 April 2006 (UTC) How do you upload pictures onto this site? I've gone to the upload files, but I can't find any compatable images. Ie: I don't have any JPGs of Nova Pics on my comp. How do you get JPGs of Nova items. I found some pics on my copy of the Nova files using EVNEW, but it won't let me copy and paste the images. Thanks for helping me again with such a stupid question, J23T 11:54, 15 April 2006 (UTC) J23T being stupid w/. pics Sorry about that RMF, I just felt like putting a picture, since there isnt any pictures of Credits or standard ships on EVN.... I have no objection to you removing my foolish pictures =) J23T 01:17, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Template I just noticed something with the Ship infobox. It doesn't have a cost or requires section. Could you add that, because it would make things easier. I would do it myself, but I don't know HTML or whatever you have to type in. Sorry fer bothering you again. Thanks, J23T 21:02, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Wanted Pages I assume that there is no way to avoid user talk pages adding on to links in Wantedpages? Unfortunately, the size of the wiki is such that they have a significant impact... --Aelran 10:23, 4 May 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for the response. I wasn't overly hopeful, but it's good to know. --Aelran 06:09, 18 May 2006 (UTC) CVG Infobox Could you take a look at this? It's beyond my ability, and seems to use ParserFunctions, which we don't appear to have. --Aelran 10:39, 10 June 2006 (UTC) : Wikia is in the process of upgrading our software, so ParserFunctions should be enabled soon. I'll take a look at it when the upgrade is complete. RMF 02:17, 11 June 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for the update. Admittedly, as Josh pointed out, we can do without, but I'd still like to see the original. --Aelran 06:31, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Articles and Images suggested to be deleted or merged. Sorry it took me twelve days to respond with the list. I blame the start of second semester college and the awful wireless internet here. Anyways, heres the articles and images I believe should be deleted or merged and their reasons. I don't know how to just link an image without displaying it, so for those I'll just put the raw link. *http://evn.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Splashscreen_1.png - Unused for eleven days, not in any way related to Nova. If its supposed to be used for a TC article, its unneccisary to have an image with all the logos on it. *Boral I - A very minor planet, simply doesn't deserve its own article. Should either be or merged into a new article listing minor worlds. *Hot'A'Tanius (planet) - Another very minor world, you cannot even land on it in the stock game. Same as for Boral. *http://evn.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Varellan_Information_Network.PNG - Unused for twelve days and not in any way related to Nova. If it was supposed to be used for a TC, its rather unneccesary, as images of the Holovid pictures really do not need to be present in an article as the Holovid itself is a very minor feature. The only proper place for such an image would be an article on the Holovid, and even then I'd need to be something from Nova, not a TC. *http://evn.wikia.com/wiki/Image:GIIN_insig.png - Same as above. *http://evn.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Lazak_News_Agency_%28balc_news%29.PNG - Same as above. *http://evn.wikia.com/wiki/Image:UGNN_Insignia.jpg - Same as above. *Earth and Kane Band - Should be merged, as the Kane Band is located on Earth itself and very little information is available on the Kane Band to warrant its own article. -JoshTigerheart 18:21, 26 January 2007 (UTC) : Okay, I just threw up a community page over at EVN Wiki:Articles and files for deletion. I nominated the first as an example, I would do the rest but I'm really short on time at the moment. You can probably nominate those four images in one lump as they are similar in many respects. It would probably also be courteous to notify the uploader that their pages/files have been listed for deletion if you have not done so already. To link to an image (or category) without showing the image (or being added to the category) simply preface the linked item's name with : — for example, Image:Example.png. Thanks, RMF 04:13, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Wiki Logos I notice that Wikia now supports individual logos. Any chance of getting one up soon, to replace the "This wiki does not yet have a logo" placeholder image? Innocent42 23:04, 9 May 2007 (UTC)